Forcibly Yours
by sarahmariehudak
Summary: Charlie Swan, an old family friend, passes away and Carlisle arranges a marriage for Edward and Bella, Charlie's dying wish. Their personalities immediately clash, but will they come together when she finds out his secret?
1. Impending Doom

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm back! And yes, I have deleted my story and replaced the first three chapters with the following that you will read. I didn't like the way the story was going but I assure you, it'll still be just as good. And if you don't like it, REVIEW. And if you do, REVIEW. It's the only way I know what you guys are thinking. This is originally how I had planned the story but laziness and writer's block mad it do crazy things. And for all you new readers: ignore this and enjoy what's coming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer or her characters. I will do whatever I please with them for my enjoyment and hopefully yours.  
**

Forcibly Yours

Chapter 1. Impending Doom

I respected Carlisle. And I loved him. I thought of him as a mentor and a father. But sometimes, I questioned his sanity.

Currently, I was experiencing one of those rare moments.

I was being forced to marry a stranger. "Arranged" was the more gentle term he had used. But truly, it was utter insanity.

A marriage to another vampire like myself could have been completely tolerable. I had wandered alone for over 100 years. It was time I settled down. But, to a _human? _

Carlisle was _insane!_ He had to be! The Volturi would hunt us down and kill the whole family and the girl. Not that her life really mattered to me, but that was beside the point.

How could we remain in secret with a human as my _wife?_

Emmett said we'd probably end up killing her ourselves. Being "vegetarian" went against our natural instincts, but Carlisle saw none of this as an issue. He knew we wouldn't. I think he was planning on her finding out and becoming one of us anyway. Carlisle was right. We probably wouldn't kill her. Or at least we would try very hard not to.

She was the daughter of an old friend of Carlisle's. His name was Charlie Swan and he had, at first, been just another rich acquaintance at the country club that we had attended occasionally. But, Carlisle, being the warm, friendly person he is, grew attached to him and they formed a deep friendship.

Charlie was much older than Carlisle, technically, and he became ill. Carlisle was appointed to be his doctor and while on his deathbed, Charlie had asked him to care for his only daughter, Isabella. She had no one left but him.

For the rich families in our current area of residence, an arranged marriage was only proper if our funds were to be blended together in a hurried manner. Unfortunately, I was the only available suitor for her.

Carlisle assured me that she was very friendly, sweet, and pretty. As if it mattered. Our whole family would be at stake if we took her in.

Alice had encouraged the plan immediately, much to my dislike. I had always thought she would side with me. I thought of her as my little sister and I loved her the most. But, she had told us all that it was going to work out just fine. She gave no specifics; I honestly doubted she knew them. The future was sometimes unclear. But she still assured me that everything would be "fine".

This dilemma that Carlisle had put the family in was causing even more strange side effects. For once, my stubborn, pig-headed sister, Rosalie had sided with me, calling Carlisle insane as well. She was only going to the wedding to keep up appearances; to make it appear we were one big, happy family thrilled to have a lovely new addition.

And, we didn't want to disappoint Carlisle. That was my sole reason for giving in. I trusted Carlisle and I trusted Alice.

So, there I was, standing at the altar, awaiting the impending doom of matrimony, surrounded by humans I didn't know and would never care to know. Their excited and already gossip-y thoughts buzzed like incessant flies.

I felt a sickening feeling creep into my stomach as the bridal march began to play. At least, humans didn't live long.

I took a deep breath, trying to appear calm and content. I would soon regret that decision.

My lungs froze and my body stiffened as she came around the corner. I hissed involuntarily. Carlisle looked at me, his thoughts filling my mind.

_Edward, relax. You can't. Everything will be fine. _

I gritted my teeth. He didn't -- _couldn't -- _understand. Carlisle was all but immune to the scent of human blood. But this "Isabella", she was like none other.

She was a rather plain looking girl, a heart shaped face, full lips, straight eye brows. She was extremely pale and she had reddish brown hair that went down to her waist and huge brown eyes. She looked terrified.

How could such a tiny, fragile looking girl make my head spin?

Her scent. It was the most scintillating, luscious, mouth-watering aroma I had ever encountered in my whole existence.

Emmett had faced one of these demons before. Two in fact. Neither came out alive. They were called singers, because their blood seems to sing to our kind like a siren creating an uncontrollable desire to drink. And it seemed like this poor Isabella was my "singer".

I swallowed hard, the excess venom nearly choking me. I wasn't thirsty. I had just hunted a few hours ago. But my body craved her blood. Her skin was so pale I could see her blood pumping through her veins.

Jasper sensed my discomfort and sent waves of calm over me as Carlisle murmured, "What's wrong?''

"She's a _singer._" I whispered back, my voice strained. Jasper's powers were doing little to help. I held my breath as Carlisle stared at me wide eyed.

_I'm so sorry. _He thought. _I didn't know. If I had I would…_

I mentally shook my head. Carlisle would have taken the girl anyway. Not because he wanted to torture me, but because he was too compassionate; he had made Charlie Swan a promise.

"It's fine. I can do this." I murmured back. I wouldn't kill another human. I wouldn't let down Carlisle. He trusted me. And, Alice had said it would all be fine. I had to believe that. I wasn't going to appease the red-eyed monster inside of me. I was confident at the moment, but at a low level. It could have just been Jasper, but I decided to take it anyway.

The poor girl was standing beside me now. She looked into my eyes and I saw my fierce glare reflected back in them.

I softened. It wasn't her fault that she smelled so appealing. I smiled gently at her, trying to be friendly, making her blush, her blood pooling in her cheeks.

I almost cried out in rage. I just wouldn't breathe! I couldn't if I wanted her to stay alive.

I looked back at her. Her brown eyes were warm; they had depth. Strange, most brown eyes were flat.

This had to be hard on her. Her father had just died and now she was getting married to a stranger who wanted to suck out every last drop of blood from her body. The last part she was completely unaware of though…for now.

I listened for her thoughts, hoping I could do something to calm her down. The adrenaline pulsing through her veins wasn't exactly helping me either.

I blinked stupidly as I was greeted with silence. I still heard the others thoughts but she was silent. What the hell was she? She was killing me in every way. I was going to have to do this the hard way.

But with no thoughts to deter me from killing her, no thoughts showing her fear, I could…No. I wouldn't.

This girl was special, different. Alice was right. I could feel it. I had to focus on that. Or something else at least.

She looked intelligent. Carlisle had said she was. She had just graduated high school with all Advanced Placement classes. He also said she was stubborn; her father had told Carlisle many stories about her dogged nature.

I was sure that she was bound to find out what we are eventually with a personality like that.

As we exchanged rings, our skin touched and it felt like lightening passing between us. She looked up quickly and then blushed again as she whispered, "I do."

Why couldn't I hear her? What was she thinking?

I said my "I do" almost wonderingly. I would find out more about this strange girl, Isabella Swan.

Or rather, according to the preacher, Isabella Cullen.


	2. Kiss of Death

**A/N: See? Only minor changes...for now. Please still read these chapters because the minor changes help in later chapters. Still good? Let me know in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer or her characters. I will do whatever I please with them for my enjoyment and hopefully yours.**

Forcibly Yours

Chapter 2. Kiss of Death

"You may now kiss your bride."

Those were supposed to be happy words, words that a joyous, engaged couple would be dying to hear. And, that kiss was supposed to symbolize their ever lasting unity of love.

I was positive mine would be anything but.

Honestly, I wasn't entirely sure that I wouldn't lose control and kill the girl as soon as my lips touched hers just from being so close to her. The scent of her blood would drive me over the edge soon enough. I was sure of that.

It could be fairly quick. I wouldn't drag it out. I would snap her neck and suck every last drop of blood from her frail body.

_Stop._ Jasper hissed in my mind. _You're making ME thirsty_.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I lowered my lips to hers, fists clenched. I still wasn't breathing.

She seemed afraid to touch me. Her eyes didn't meet mine as our lips lightly grazed. We both pulled away quickly, wide-eyed.

No one seemed to notice our bewildered looks. I raised my eyebrow at her, curious.

I'd never kissed anyone, mortal or immortal, but I was fairly sure that an electric shock shouldn't pass between lips.

Perhaps it was simply static.

But that wasn't just it. There was something more. Something I couldn't quite place…it was such an unfamiliar feeling.

_You're just as crazy as Carlisle now_. I told myself, rolling my eyes.

I looked over at Isabella, holding out my hand. She bit her lip, looking at me cautiously. It was only right that her instincts were telling her to stay away from me. I was a predator and she, my natural prey. It was safer for her to stay clear of me. But really, she had no choice.

The poor girl chose to trust me for now and took my hand.

There was no electrical current this time, but a warm feeling spread throughout my body and it felt, strangely enough, _nice. _

She gave me a weak smile as we walked down the aisle together amongst the cheering rows of people.

I grimaced as we walked together into the reception area. The decorations were over the top and highly uncalled for. Not at all my style. I could only guess that the feeling was mutual for Isabella, for she had a similar disgusted look on her face.

She wasn't your average rich girl, that much was certain. Maybe not your average girl either.

We completed the standard traditions that occur at weddings. She threw her bouquet to a screaming woman who wore too much make-up to ever pick up a man. And lucky me, I got to take her garter off.

She was surely a demon sent to test me. My self control could only stand so much.

Even though I held my breath, I could feel her blood pulsing in her thighs as I carefully maneuvered my razor sharp teeth away from her skin, pulling the garter off and carelessly flinging it into the crowd.

But the vampire in me -- the man in me-- had more self control than I had thought possible.

I pulled my head out from under her skirt almost too quickly to be human. The poor girl was blushing from head to toe, causing killing her to be an even tougher trial to ignore.

The DJ announced our first dance and I led her to the floor with a sigh.

She looked up at me, nervous. "Ummm…Edward? I'm not such a great dancer…"

I chuckled. "You'll be fine. Lucky for you, I _am _a good dancer."

"Cocky, much?" She scoffed, her embarrassment turning into a sort of fury. I may not have been able to read her thoughts but her eyes spoke numbers. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Outspoken, much?" I retorted.

She groaned as I led her around the dance floor. "Life sucks."

I nodded, completely agreeing.

An awkward silence pervaded throughout the rest of the song, sometimes interrupted by my laughter which I wasn't really trying to hide. She was really very clumsy even with me leading. It was a wonder she didn't trip down the aisle. But, I still had that strange warm feeling coursing through me as I held her. Perhaps it was just Jasper trying to make me feel better.

Isabella and I cut the cake together and as she pushed it into my mouth, I grimaced without thinking. I swallowed it reluctantly and she stared at me. I shrugged. "I'm not really a fan of cake."

She rolled her eyes as we made our way to our seats to eat. Of course my family and I wouldn't be eating. We'd gotten rather good at hiding it though.

During the dinner, Carlisle's thoughts jumped into my mind clearly_. Edward, we need to talk._

"If you'll excuse me," I said, flashing my teeth to Isabella. She swooned a little and I smiled wider, the monster in me actually _enjoying_ her blush a little. Humans were so predictable. But it was much harder to read her without using my gift.

I scooted away from the table and waited for Carlisle to join me. As I waited, I ridded myself of the cake in my system. It all tasted like dirt to me.

Carlisle strode to my side, silently.

After a long, tense moment he spoke calmly but quickly, "Edward, I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing what was right. I won't make you go on the honey moon with Isabella."

I had had every intention of agreeing with him. Being alone with her…well, that would be extremely dangerous to say the least. Carlisle was right. But the words jumped out of my mouth almost involuntarily.

"No, Carlisle. I'll go. I'll be ok. I want to get to know her as a person to make it easier to resist from now on."

Carlisle looked surprised, but his look of shock morphed into a gentle smile. "I trust you, Edward. And…I'm very proud."

He walked away and I smiled to myself; I was proud, too. I wanted to make Carlisle happy and earn his trust, because I certainly didn't deserve it now. I was glad he couldn't hear the demonic thoughts that were constantly threatening the girl's life. That thought snapped me out of my fantasy world and it hit me.

What the hell had I just gotten myself into?

I was a sick, masochist bent on my own self destruction and the murder of an innocent girl. That was what.

I went back to the dinner hall, slumping down into my chair, angrily.

"Something the matter, grumpy-pants?" Her voice was not something I needed to hear right now.

I rolled my eyes, folding my arms across my chest, still refusing to breath in her sweet scent.

"I think you should eat." Isabella said more gently, but firm.

"What?" I looked at her incredulously. She couldn't have possibly noticed. "I have been." I gestured to my nearly empty plate.

"You've been hiding it." She stared into my eyes fiercely. "Eat. It makes you less grumpy."

I snorted, turning away form her.

"What? Are you some kind of anorexic?"

"_No!_" I snapped, almost hissing. She leapt back, surprised by my sudden fierceness.

"Touchy, touchy. You know, acceptance is a part of healing." She murmured sarcastically, going back to her meal. I could tell that she wasn't through with our discussion and it would come up again soon.

Clever, stubborn, delicious, clumsy, observant.

She would be the death of me yet.

And I couldn't even catch her off guard. Why couldn't I read her mind? I wasn't even catching a tremor!

I heaved a sigh, releasing the air that I had kept pent up inside of my lungs for so long.

_What's wrong, brother?_ Jasper's thoughts became more prominent as he focused on me.

"I can't hear the girl's thoughts." I murmured to low for anyone else to hear.

Jasper raised an eyebrow curiously. _I can tell you she's pretty pissed off at you right now_. He chuckled. _But she's still intrigued by you. She's watching us._

I looked over at Isabella angrily. "_What?_" I growled.

"Sorry." She said almost sarcastically. "Have fun keeping secrets from your _wife_." She spat the last word and I sighed again.

_It's for your own good._ I thought to myself. Or was it? Maybe she should know…

No. If she found out she might tell someone. Or worse, the Volturi would come and kill her for knowing our secret. Humans were not permitted to know; she would be in so much danger.

Wait. Why would her dying be worse than my _family_ being in possible danger?

What was wrong with me? I barely knew this human and she was already causing me grief.

I groaned fighting the urge to smack my head on the table.

In accordance with the wise and scholarly words of a former Miss Isabella Swan, "Life sucks."

I knew. All too well.

Isabella shoved my shoulder, snapping me from my reverie.

"C'mon. Our ride's here."

I looked up at her glaring and she turned a crimson red just as I inhaled.

My stomach tightened as I struggled to swallow the venom that was quickly building in my mouth. I clenched my fists and growled, "Let's go."

She looked at me with a dark hate and reluctantly took my hand as we ran to the long black limo while being rained on by rice.

_Have fun._ Rosalie chuckled in my mind. She had obviously found out that _I_ had chosen to go on the honey moon and she seemed bent on her decision to hate me for possibly endangering our family or hurting Carlisle.

_You'll be fine; you can bet on me. _

_Make us proud. _

Alice and Carlisle's kind thoughts brightened my mood for a moment. I would keep my family safe. And, I wouldn't let them down.

Not even the oh-so-tempting Isabella could stop me.

I was stubborn, too.


	3. A New Feeling

**A/N: And this is where things begin to change from my last version. Review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer or her characters. I will do whatever I please with them for my enjoyment and hopefully yours.**

Forcibly Yours

Chapter 3. A New Feeling

I moved to open the door of our limousine for Isabella, hoping to win her over by being a gentleman, but she simply folded her arms and stared at me like I was clinically ill.

"Something wrong?" I inquired, already fed up with her attitude.

"I'm not such a big fan of schmoozy, fake-ass gentlemen." She pursed her lips as she glared at me.

I groaned. "Don't make a scene. Just get in."

She didn't move.

I snarled and stormed over to the other side of the limo, slamming the door behind me. I almost lost it as I watched Isabella shut the door I had left open and re-open it for her self. She sat in the seat next to me, a smug smile on her face.

"You are the most stubborn and utterly absurd girl I have ever met." I breathed, angrily.

"Thanks." She snorted, sarcastically.

The ride was awkwardly quiet, excluding the sound of the tin cans that had been tied to the back of the limousine, announcing the two of us "just married".

Isabella groaned. "Are those cans annoying you as much as they're annoying me?"

A century on this earth had made me much more patient than most, but even the sound of the cans was obnoxious right now. I nodded my head mutely.

And the strange Isabella got even stranger.

She rolled down her window and started climbing through it, probably to reach the strings of the cans and rip them off.

"Are you _insane_?" I cried, sticking my head out my window, watching her.

She had already managed to get one off and was now reaching for the second of four. It was too far to reach. She would have to give up. But she was more stubborn than I would have ever guessed.

She pushed her hips out past the window to reach for it and with nothing to hold her into the car, slipped.

I shot across the backseat, gripping her waist and yanked her back into car just as she screamed.

She lay under me, panting wildly, her cheeks flushed. She lifted her head to stare at me, studying me with her deep eyes.

"How the…?" She shook her head like she still couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it myself and I was the one who had done it.

Isabella looked up at me, horror sprawling across her face as she realized the awkwardness of our position. She blushed furiously, attempting to push me away.

I didn't say a word as I moved back to my seat. Nothing had changed.

It was silent except for the damn cans.

I shouted, to the driver to pull over and I wrenched the remaining cans off myself. I got back in my seat, slamming the door and folding my arms across my chest.

I noticed the girl watching me. Again.

"_What?_" I snapped, not looking at her and not daring to breath. Her blood was pumping through her system quickly and it felt like I could already taste it.

"Thank you." She whispered, sounding truly grateful.

I half-smiled. Maybe things _could_ change.

I couldn't help but watch her as she stared out the window, her mind in another world. The new falling rain created a peaceful hum as I scrutinized my reaction.

Why had I done that? Wouldn't it have just been easier on me and my family if she died?

But I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle. That was why I had saved her.

Wasn't it?

I laid my forehead against the window, staring out at the dark sky, watching the rain hit the window and then roll down it slowly.

I sighed. It was times such as this that I wished for the peacefulness sleep brought: the ability to forget the world for a moment or two.

We pulled up to our hotel and of course, the absurd girl refused to let me open any doors and we made our way towards the lobby entrance.

Just as I took out my wallet to tip our chauffeur, I pulled out our plane tickets for the next day with it, accidentally. A strong gust of wind blew by and before I could react, they floated down into the middle of the road. This clumsy human must have passed on to me. Who knew it was contagious?

Isabella chased after them, mumbling something about "incompetent men". She bent down to pick them up just as a large truck sped down the road. It would never see her.

_Not her._

I leapt into the road, reaching her in one bound, crouching in front of her body. I gripped the bumper that was less than an inch from my face and shoved it to the other side of the street into a light pole; the dent I had already made fitting perfectly against it.

Isabella looked up at me, her brown eyes wide. The truth would come out sooner than I'd hoped. But now was not the time.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to look both ways before you cross the street?" I snapped. I didn't give her time to answer. I gripped her wrist, pulling her behind me towards the hotel. No one had seen us. It would simply appear that a semi-truck driver had lost control and hit a light pole.

Fortune was on my side for once.

But I was still anxious the whole way to our room as I'm sure Isabella was, also. She seemed like she was itching to have me alone so she could confront me about everything that had happened in the past few hours.

_Hours_... funny. It seemed like years already.

I tipped the young bell hop and he scampered away, jubilant over the twenty I'd slipped him.

We walked into the room; the tension was so thick I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Edward?" Isabella's voice shook me from my anxious thoughts. "You…you can let go of my wrist now."

We both stared down at my large hand which had formed a death grip around her frail wrist. I quickly released it and muttered an apology. I looked up at her, noticing that she was rubbing her wrist.

Bruises, in the shape of my long fingers, were appearing on her skin. "I'm so sorry." I gasped.

"Nah, its fine." She said with wave of her hand. "You've saved my life twice today and I've been nothing but a bitch. _I'm_ sorry."

There was a moment of silence, tense and uncomfortable. I was almost relived.

Isabella looked over at the bed, a crimson red coloring her cheeks. "So…are we gonna…?" She stopped her thought as she saw my face. "What? Am I not your _type?_"

"No, no!" I was stumbling over my words like a complete idiot. "You're very pretty…I just…do you? I'm not…UGH!" I sank to the floor, holding my face in my hands.

Isabella's laughter filled the room as she sat beside me. I looked up at her, weakly.

"Would it be stupid of me to say that I'm old-fashioned and I believe in love and marriage before sex?"

"Well, we are _married_…" She said wistfully. I swallowed hard. There was no way she would come out alive if we had sex.

She looked me again, laughing. "It's ok!" She smiled. "I feel the same way. Having sex with a stranger isn't really my thing. And, I'm still a virgin…" She blushed again.

Did she have any idea what that _did _to me? The blushing and knack for finding danger had to end.

I swallowed the excess venom in my mouth and nodded, "So am I."

She looked surprised. "Huh, you're not the kind of guy I thought you were." I smiled, showing my teeth and she blushed again. But, I was sure there was a double meaning in her words.

Isabella stuck out her hand. "Let's start over…as _friends_?"

"Agreed." I took her hand and kissed it, breathing in her scent. I could do this. I could resist if I tried. Mind over matter. "I'm Edward."

"And I'm Isabella." She blushed as I pulled my lips away. "But, please call me Bella. I hate my name."

"I think it's beautiful." I said honestly, peering at her through my lashes. She blushed again; it was getting easier to resist.

But, why? What was going on with me? I didn't understand the strange feeling that still welled up inside me. Jasper wasn't around. Was I really losing my mind?

"Well, I'm going to get changed..." Bella tugged her whole suitcase into the bathroom and I couldn't help but laugh. She looked ridiculous. But, it had been strangely adorable.

"Aw, _crap!_" Bella's voice rang out from the bathroom. I stood and went to the door, lightly knocking.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"_No_." She pouted. "My damn wedding planner thought it would be nice to pack me nothing but lacy lingerie to sleep in."

I burst out laughing, much to her dislike. "Shut up!" She whined. "It's not funny. I don't wear this kind of stuff!"

"Would you like to borrow one of my shirts?" I asked, holding back my jeers.

"That'll be just as bad! Men love it when women wear their shirts!"

I grabbed one of my simple white t-shirts, groaning, and shoving it under the crack of the door.

"I don't need your stupid shirt!" Bella growled pushing it back under.

"Just take it!" I cried, pushing it back under.

I heard her grumbling incoherent swears as she pulled the shirt under the door. Normally, I would have laughed, but I was pissed. Little Bella was making me feel bipolar.

I changed out of my suit into a pair of flannel pants and a baggier, white shirt. I glanced out the screen door to the view of the balcony. The rain had stopped but the air was thick and foggy. My kind of weather.

I heard the bathroom door open slowly and Bella walked to my side. I turned to look at her. The shirt was a good six inches from her knees, even as she gripped the ends, attempting to pull it down more.

"Thanks for the shirt." She muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Thank you for giving in." I smirked.

"You're. Impossible." She said enunciating every syllable and glaring before stomping over to the bed. It was almost comical with her still pulling down my shirt as much as she could.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she wrapped the blankets tightly around her self, hunching herself up into a ball. After a few minutes, I heard the sound of sniffling, not loud enough for human ears but it broke my still heart. She was in her own hell, too. There was no way this could work out with everyone being happy in the end.

I opened the door to the balcony, pulling off my shirt and leaning on my elbows over the edge, my face buried in my hands.

A new feeling washed over me. Perhaps it was just pity. But I actually cared about how she felt. I cared about her. But I couldn't figure out why.

I had saved her life twice today. Twice. She was a danger magnet! She didn't care about her own life so why should I?

_It was duty. _I told myself. But now, I wasn't so sure.

I couldn't stand her and she couldn't stand me. We were forced together. And like two pieces of a different puzzle, we would never mesh. I just couldn't get over the ache in my chest, a sort of _want_ for us to mesh.

_It's for Carlisle. _I said to myself adamantly. _I feel nothing for her. _

And yet, I still had the slightest feeling that I was lying to myself.

**A/N: Like the changes? Hate them? Tell me what you think and REVIEW PLEASE. **


End file.
